


Trouble Maker

by Femmesecret



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, My First Fanfic, Night Terrors, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, slight fluff in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret
Summary: Dep has been captured by Jacob Seed and learns if she is good she gets special treatment. This is my first fic so I'm not sure how to summarize. Read if you want some good old fashioned praise kink and Stockholm syndrome.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know how long you have been in this stupid cage. Days and nights have blurred together and have made it impossible to count. All you know is that you are dying of thirst and hunger. You wonder where the oldest seed is. Why hasn’t he come to gloat or give you some insane speech about how societies failing. You roll over to your side and try to get comfortable. Its hard to do given that you’re in a cage with the bloodied clothes you were caught in. You’re in a ridiculous trouble maker shirt that Sharky and Hurk convinced you to wear. It was once white but now it is covered in dirt and dried blood. If you escape the first thing you are doing is changing.

While you were pouting about your wardrobe a looming figure enters your space. 

“Hello there, pup”

You look up to see Jacob kneeling at your cage with a smile on his face. His voice is as smooth as always. You don’t think you have ever heard him raise his voice in all the time you’ve been with him. He never loses his cool, he’s always in control. 

“finally! You certainly took your time” You snarl.

He just chuckles and stands up to his full height never breaking eye contact with you. 

“Feeling feisty today eh pup? That’s a shame I was going to give you a treat for being so patient but if you don’t want it…”

“wait no – “You interject at the idea that you might get food or better yet water. 

“See that’s my girl, you play nice and things will go your way.”

Then you hear the jingling of keys and excitement fills you. 

Jacob opens your cage and holds out a hand. You reluctantly take it because your legs are so weak you need the help standing up. 

“up and at ‘em” he roughly yanks you up and your knees wobble. He doesn’t let go like you thought he would either. One arm snakes its way around your waist and starts to lead you through the veteran’s center. You should be nervous about where he is leading you but you are just so happy to finally be out of that cage that you relax into his arm. When he stops you take a look around and it is not what you expected. You expected some more power point slides and chairs to be strapped into but he took you to an old bathroom. 

“Strip”

You look up at him shocked “what?”

“Or do you need help?” He says sweetly but you know it’s a threat. 

“I – I can do it!”

You know you were dreaming of taking of this god-awful trouble maker shirt but not like this. You step slightly away from Jacob and slowly start removing your clothes. After giving you an approving gaze, he walks past you to a shower where he turns on the water. At this point you are naked and confused. What is the point of this? He tests the water and nods. 

“come here pup”. He beckons you with his hand much like he would with a dog.

You step underneath the spray of warm water and god it feels good. Your body is so sore from sleeping on the ground and so cold from being in the cage. You let out a little moan as the warm water hits your skin. Jacob just chuckles and reaches for a bottle of shampoo. Next thing you know his fingers are in your hair gently scrubbing your scalp. The gentle touch sends shivers down your spine. You haven’t felt another person in so long you can’t help but close your eyes. 

“you’ve been so patient my good girl, It’s time for your reward”.

He runs your hair through the water rinsing it clean. Then he’s back at your hair again with what you think is conditioner. That you do not understand. Why bother with conditioning your hair? What does he care if his prisoner’s hair is frizzy? He moves away and you let out a little whimper at the lack of touch. If he notices he pretends not too as he moves to get a bar of soap. This is when you start to panic. The thought of Jacobs callused hands cleaning your body is too much to bear. The hair felt safe, comforting even but your body? No that wouldn’t do. 

As if he senses your discomfort, he starts to shush you and pets you into submission. He starts working on your back and makes small circles with the soap. You ease up and breathe allowing yourself to get lost in the sensation. He continues working on your body until he gets to your breasts. Your breath hitches as his hands dwarf your shape and he starts to clean them. It doesn’t feel lewd though oddly enough. It feels…safe, sweet. It’s over before you know it and he is moving on. A part of you wishes that he didn’t stop but you stuff that part of you down. 

“legs apart pup” he says as he nudges your legs to widen. 

You whimper and chew your lip wondering what is going to happen. So far it has been tame but you aren’t sure what to expect from him anymore. You widen your legs giving him access to your most venerable part. 

“good girl” he praises and one hand strokes your hair. 

Then you feel it. His large rough hand petting your body and you can’t help but moan. 

“A little eager aren’t we pup?” he laughs.

Your knees wobble and you grab hold of him trying to hide your shame of your reaction. 

“only one treat at a time”

Then before you know it his hand is gone and you are left throbbing and missing the sensation. 

“alright all clean” 

You glare.

“What? Did you think you were getting more? Only good girls get to come dep. If you don’t act up, we’ll see what we can do”. 

You are given some clothes that are way to big for you and are led back to that horrible cage you call home. Jacob kneels outside the cage and looks at you with a gaze you cannot identify. 

“Just a little longer pup. Be a good girl for me okay?” he gets up and walks out of sight. 

You try to shake it but you can’t help the feeling that you want to be good. What happened to our trouble maker?


	2. Dinner Time

Its been god knows how long since your shower rendezvous with Jacob. Every once and awhile Jacob will come in to give you food and water which is an improvement to when you first were captured. You also have clean warm clothes even if they are too big for you. You wonder if they belonged to Jacob. The thought makes your chest tighten and you snuggle deeper into the shirt and jacket. You try to see if you can smell him on you. You know it’s wrong but it somehow brings you comfort and comfort is something you desperately need right now. Your friends probably think you’re dead. If only they could see you now, all snuggled up in Jacobs jacket. Maybe its better if they assume the worst you think. Feeding time has become the highlight of your days. You get food and water and some form of human contact and interaction. Even if it is with Jacob. You even find yourself looking forward to seeing that mans face. So, when Jacob enters the room with two dishes you perk up.

“Dinner time pup!” he says as he hands you the bowls.

You eat hungrily remembering when you didn’t get anything to eat.

“Woah slow down there girl! Don’t rush yourself”.

Jacob pats your hair and you almost mewl at the touch. He gets up to leave and that’s when a whine comes out of your throat. You look embarrassed but it only seems to amuse Jacob.

“Oh? What’s this you don’t want me to go?” he lifts your chin up so you’re looking directly at him. 

“Use your words sweetheart”

“Please…stay” you feel your face flush and as much as you want to look away you know that will result in a punishment.

“Well since you asked so politely, I suppose something can be done”

He takes out the keys to your cage and you feel a thrill. As much as you hate that you want this you can’t deny that you do. To be close to him and be good for him. He enters the cage closing the door behind him. He slowly approaches you as if you are a stray dog. That you might lung at any moment and a little while back and you would have. Jacob then grabs your arm and pulls you up to him from the ground. Your back is pressed up against his wide chest and you nuzzle into what you can. 

“Poor thing, did you miss me? You were so good patiently waiting too”.

Jacob then starts to nibble and lick at you throat making you mewl and squirm in his arms. 

“Your long overdue for a treat little one” you can feel him harder against your back and you try to grind against him. 

“Always so eager for me aren’t you pup?” I bet your absolutely dripping for me already”. He snakes his arm down and undoes your pants dipping a large rough hand inside. Jacob moves your panties aside and dips one finger inside your folds. 

“See how eager you are to please dep?” He brings the finger up to your mouth.

“Taste” 

You lick his finger before bringing into your mouth to suck. It tastes tangy and the action only makes you wetter. Jacob releases his finger with a pop and smiles.

“I think you’ve waited long enough so tell me pup what is it that you want?”

You go silent and depraved images flash through your mind. But then you come up with the answer. 

“I want to be good for you”

Jacobs smile widens and you see something flash in his eyes. 

“Good answer”

All of a sudden, his mouth is on yours. The kiss is not sweet it is rough and desperate. You are not sure if the desperation is coming from you or him at this point. Jacob bites your bottom lip hard sucking it into his mouth. You let out a gasp and as you do, he takes advantage and deepens the kiss. You are a shaking moaning mess and you let your hands run through his hair. As soon as the kiss started it stops and he is now working his way down your neck. You just know there will be marks there tomorrow and that excites you, being marked my him. You then feel his hand dip back down to your clit. He makes rough circles against it and you let out a moan. 

Jacob growls and he is on your lips once again. 

“Jacob please – I need – more” you break the kiss to say. 

And like magic he pumps a finger inside you. 

“Oh, I knew I’d get you to beg for me pup. It was just a matter of time.”

Jacob then sticks another of his large fingers into your folds and pumps fast and hard.  
“Fuck you’re so tight dep. This little pussy is mine are we clear?”

“Ah – fu – Yes!” 

“Say it pup, you need to use your words”

“T-this pussy is yours, I’m yours!”

You are so close to your orgasm with him working your clit and pumping his finger in you the way he is. 

“Ah – Jacob I’m going to – “

“That’s it sweetheart get your treat, come on my fingers”.

“Ah – Jacob!”

You come so hard your vision whites out and for a moment you forget where you are, in a cage.

“Good girl, my precious good little girl, it’s okay”

Jacob pets your hair and rides you down from your high shushing your cries and moans. After you come to you feel him step away for you and you whine. 

“what about you?” you ask looking down at the very obvious bulge in his pants.

“Another time pup, one treat at a time”

You can’t help but feel disappointed and shame hits you that you feel this way. Jacob smooths his hair and leaves the cage locking it up. 

“don’t worry pup I won’t be far and if you continue to be good there are many more treats to come”.

He smiles at you and leaves the room leaving only you in your ruined panties counting down the seconds until next feeding time.


	3. Lap Dog

You start to get used to your routine with Jacob. He’ll come in once in awhile to feed you and sometimes if you’re lucky he’ll touch you. You love how his hands feel on your body, strong and rough. Not like you imagine his brothers would be. You imagine theirs are soft. His voice soothes you even though it shouldn’t. It’s something about how his tone is always so calm that it puts you at ease and terrifies you at the same time. It sends shivers down to your core when you hear it. You find yourself longing for his touch and being impatient when you he’s not around. Sometimes you just like to listen to him give orders to his chosen and you imagine he’s giving other kinds of orders to you. When Jacob comes in and hands you your dinner you thank him as he gives you a little pat on the head. 

“Today is a special occasion pup” he smiles down at you.

“Oh?” you ask 

“You have proven yourself to be a good little pup so I’m not keeping you in the kennel any longer. That’s right you are no longer a stray sweetheart”. 

Your heart skips a beat. Does he really mean it? No more awful cage? Jacob can clearly see the excitement in your eyes and he laughs. 

“That’s right no more cage unless you’re bad that is. From now on you are going to be my lap dog”.

You hate to admit it but the idea sounds pretty good to you. No cage? more Jacob time? Perfect.

Jacob opens the cage and gestures you to follow him. It feels so weird to freely walk out of your prison. It is amazing. Jacob leads you through the veteran’s center and into a dimly lit room. In the room there is a queen bed, a dresser and a chair. It’s pretty sparsely decorated but to you it’s a luxury hotel. You can hardly contain your giddiness as you sit on the comfortable bed. Jacob watches you bounce slightly on the bed and looks pleased with himself. 

“You like your new room pup?” he asks

You nod quickly 

“Good because you’ll be sharing it with me”.

This surprises you. You’re not sure how you feel about sleeping with Jacob but your body fills with electricity. 

“Now there are rules pup. First no leaving unless I say so. And second if you misbehave, I can always send you out to the cage got it?”

You nod 

“Use your words” 

“Yes Jacob” 

“Good” he huffs and sits down in the armchair.

“Now come here” he beckons you to him.

You slowly approach until you’re between his spread-out legs.

“Kneel”

You quickly do so and he sighs and runs his fingers through your hair. 

“I’m being awful generous don’t you think sweetheart lets find a way for you to thank me”

You get the idea of where this is going and you start to undo his pants fumbling as you do you. Jacob just continues to pet your hair almost absentmindedly. When you struggle to get him free from the confines of his underwear, he lets out a soft sigh and takes himself out being put on display for only you. You freeze for a moment because while you knew he’d big he is bigger than you imagined and you are scared that you won’t be able to take him.

“like what you see” he laughs “come on we don’t have all day pup”

You start licking first. Form the bottom to the tip then taking the tip in your mouth and swirling your tongue around it. You can hear him grunt when you do so. You start to swallow the length of him or at least what you can fit. The rest you use your hands to pump in time with your mouth. You bob up and down on his cock and Jacob grabs a tighter hold of your hair. 

“There we go that’s a good little slut”

It’s the first time he has called you something like that and it only makes you wetter. 

“Take daddy’s cock just like that”

You try to rub your thighs together to get some relief but to no avail. 

You try to go deeper but end up choking, damn you wish you were more practiced at this. However, Jacob doesn’t seem to mind. He just continues to pet your hair and whisper filthy words of praise. 

You hollow your cheeks in the hope that the suction will feel good and you think it does because Jacob bucks into your mouth causing another choke from you. 

“Fuck - look at you, mouth around my cock taking it like the good little slut you are. D-do you like daddy’s cock little one?”

You hum in response and that sends him over the edge. 

“F-fuck pup what a good girl”

He comes into your mouth without warning and the hot liquid fills your throat as you try to swallow it all. 

With a pop you release his cock from your mouth drool dripping down your mouth. Jacob wipes your mouth almost lovingly then wipes it on his pants. 

“What a special girl you are you did such a good job” he pets your head and puts himself away. He gets up and starts to leave the room. 

“Oh, and one last thing” he says “The thing in the dressers top drawer is for you. Put it on” Then he walks out of the room. 

You go to the dresser to investigate and pull out a black leather collar with a tag that says pup on it.


	4. Sleep Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut this chapter I somehow made a fluffy chapter with Jacob.

You are all ready for Jacobs arrival. You put the black collar on and it feels secure around your neck. You have been enjoying the comfort of having a bed and catching up on some most needed sleep. Curled up in the blanket and half dozing off you hear the door start to open. Jacob enters with a sigh and walks over to where you are laying.

“Hey there pup” he brushes the hair out of your face and tucks it behind your ear.

You relish at the sweet gesture and sit up.

“Is everything okay?” you ask and touch his arm in reassurance. 

“Everything’s fine sweetheart” and he gives you a quick kiss to the forehead.

So far sharing a room with Jacob has been incredibly pleasant. 

“I could use some rest though so move over”. He says as he takes off his shirt revealing a wide and scared chest. 

You scoot over to let him lay down. Admiring the new view he has given you. You wonder what are all the stories are behind all his scars. You know he was in the military but most soldiers don’t get this bad you think. You don’t mind the scars though in fact it only adds to his charm, his character. Jacob lays down with his back facing you and you watch him breathe. You are sacred to touch him without his permission but oh do you long to trace the length of the scars with your fingers. Curling up you decide to go back to bed. Eye lids drooping as you are lulled by the even sound of Jacob breathing. You don’t dream tonight for whatever reason. Half way through the night you are awoken by an arm hitting your chest. Half asleep you get ready to fight when you realize it was Jacob. He is thrashing and doesn’t seem to be awake. Dodging another fist, you try to pin down Jacobs arms. The problem with that is how strong Jacob is. 

“Jacob! Jacob! Wake up” you cup his face in your hands and try to get his attention. 

“Shhh Shh it’s alright” you stroke your thumb against his cheek in a soothing motion. 

When Jacob final wakes up you can tell he is dazed and confused. You just continue to hold him and whisper about how it was just a dream. Jacobs breathing becomes less erratic and eventual he calms down.

“Ugh – “he sits up and runs a hand down his face.

“You okay Jacob?” 

He nods “Go back to sleep pup”

You go to interject but he gets off the bed and starts getting dressed. 

“Wait shouldn’t you go back to sleep too, its early?” you questioned eyes full of concern. 

“No, I’m awake now I don’t need much sleep anyways” he starts to head for the door. “You’ll sleep better without me” and with that he’s gone. 

You lay in bed unable to get back to sleep wondering what he was dreaming about. Maybe his time in the military? You toss and turn and eventually give up on sleeping. All you can think about is Jacob your head is swimming with him. 

The nights continue like this for a while. You’ll both fall asleep and then Jacob will wake you up with his night terrors. You do everything you can to soothe him and he always eventually wakes up and leaves. It is a pattern you heavily dislike. Something must be done to help him but what? You don’t know that much about PTSD but it’s very clear he has it. Tonight, you are determined to test a theory of yours even if it is risky. When Jacob lays down to sleep that night you do something you hadn’t dared to do before. You inch yourself closer and then wrap yourself around his broad back. Jacobs head turns to you surprised. 

“What’s this pup?” he asks as he switches over so he is facing you now. 

Too embarrassed to say anything you just nuzzle into his chest and hold on tight. 

Jacob lets out a small grunt and wraps his arms around you “you’re extra needy today huh?”

You nod your head yes and remember that this is for the good of both of you since you both need better sleep. It’s not like you’ve been wanting to do this for awhile or anything. 

Wrapped in the comfort of his arms you drift off to sleep praying that this plan would work. When you both wake up it is morning and the night has gone without a hitch. No thrashing and hyperventilating like normal. Jacob looks just as surprised as you and seems reluctant to get up. But he does and he pulls away from you leaving you missing his presence. Jacob stretches and starts to get dressed. But this time before he leaves for the day, he plants a little kiss on the top of your head. You think it is his way of thanking you. When he is gone you cannot help but smile.


	5. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning because my life is a mess, enjoy!

You have slowly been earning more and more privileges from Jacob. Not only do you not sleep in the cage any longer but you are allowed some time out where you can wander the vet center. This is a big deal since you could easily grab a gun and shoot your way out. It’s not like you’re alone Jacobs chosen are everywhere and they keep an eye on you. But you know and Jacob knows that that alone isn’t enough to stop you. You aren’t allowed to talk with the chosen though. Not that you’d want to but sometimes it gets boring wandering the vet center. You like to ease drop. Sometimes you get good tactical information and sometimes you get water cooler chatter. You aren’t sure what to do with any of it though. What you do know is that the chosen don’t really appreciate you. Some shit talk you right in front of our face. You’ve flipped off some of them knowing they can’t do anything to you without hearing from Jacob. If you are the pup Jacob is the wolf. And boy are they afraid of the big bad wolf. There is one chosen in particular that has never said anything negative about you and always watches you when you are in the room. Probably to make sure the you don’t run away but he could really dial down the creepiness. You spot him talking to the others and they all nod. The others leave seeming like they are in a hurry and it leaves just you and your stalker. 

“Hey there” he beckons you over.

“Didn’t you hear I’m not allowed to talk to you guys” you cross your arms and cock your hip. 

“Do you see Jacob here come on I see how bored you get. You must be to listen to us talk shit”.

You chew your lip in thought, no one is around. You walk over slowly. 

“What do you want then” your arms are still crossed in front of you.

“I heard you’re a real good hunter I just wanted to see how someone as little as you could be such a killer”.

“It’s not hunting and it’s not like I enjoy it” you spat.

“Woah there’s the fighter! It’s sad seeing you all docile it’s not in your nature killer”

You turn to leave and try to not think about what his words do to you. You have gotten softer since you first arrived. 

As you turn away his arm grabs yours and yanks. 

“I wasn’t finished talking sinner”

That’s it you can feel your blood boil and something deep down snap. You twist his arm and get in a position to head butt him. He reels back but you are going to let out all your pent-up frustration. You throw a punch and hear the crack of his nose. He howls and swings back and soon it is all a blur. The next thing you know you are being dragged off of him by some other chosen and are being led to the cage. Nuh uh that’s not going to happen. You kick and twist your way out of their grasp and begin to fight. It feels good, maybe from the adrenaline you don’t know. You throw another punch when you hear it, Jacob.

“And what’s going on here?” he has an eyebrow raised and his arms are crossed.

“Sir! She just went nuts and starting attacking I think it’s time we did something about her”

“Oh, I’ll do something alright”

You feel your blood run cold.

“What happened pup?” he leans down slightly to get at eye level as he says it. 

“I was grabbed”

Jacob laughs. “That’s all? Pup looks like you’re all bite no bark. Well I have been keeping you couped up so I guess it was only a matter of time.”

The whole time you have looking down at your feet, scared of the repercussions. 

Jacob lifts your head with his finger “You’d like that huh? Some play time?” he asks

You seethe, completely embarrassed by all of this. 

“Come little one lets get that restless energy out” he starts to lead you away.

“But sir! Shouldn’t she be punished she attack three of us!” 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me that this little girl managed to take out three of my men. I’ll take care of you three later.”

The men bristled and shook a little knowing what was to come. 

You are taken back to Jacobs and your room and he shuts the door behind him. 

“Alright then you want to fight? Go ahead”

You look at Jacob confused. Is he really asking you to fight him?

Jacob sighs “fine if you won’t start I will” 

Jacob backhands you across the face and you fall to the cold floor. 

“Shit!” you exclaim and suddenly the anger is back. 

You lunge for him but he catches your wrists. You struggle and decide that you can not over power his grasp so you go for the headbutt. Jacob reels back in pain and smiles. He throws a punch to your side and you howl. The fighting goes on for awhile until your knuckles are bloody. You are able to hold your own pretty well but this is Jacob you’re fighting and the man is a trained solider the size of a mountain. Eventually Jacob pins you down on the floor. Your hands are above your head and you squirm. Suddenly Jacob leans in and kisses your neck before biting down and now you got other reasons to squirm. 

“Jacob!” 

He laughs “there are others ways to play little one”

Then all of a sudden, his mouth is on yours and you swallow a moan. The kiss is rough and passionate which is normal from him. You writhe and try to free your wrist so you can touch something, anything, but it is to no avail. The next thing you know you are flipped over and one of his hands has moved to go under your shirt and cup your breast. He massages and you mewl. 

“You are a feisty one I should get a muzzle for you. Don’t have one with me so we’ll save that for another time”. 

The idea of being gagged floods your panties with wetness and you wish it didn’t. 

Jacob then takes off his belt and uses it to secure your wrists. 

“don’t want to get scratched” he says with smile. 

He undoes your pants and takes them off leaving you in just your wet panties. His palm is so large that it easily covers your entire pussy. He feels the wetness through them and chuckles.

“You like it when I’m rough with you?”

You go to respond but the Jacob starts messaging your clit and you just let out a moan instead. 

“Ah you do” 

He doesn’t go slow as he inserts two fingers into you. You cry out and he roughly starts to finger you with no mercy. 

“I have been ignoring my pup that won’t happen again”. 

Just as your about to come he removes himself from you. You cry out in protest. 

“No whining now” he says as he sticks his slick fingers in your mouth as if to shut you up. 

You are annoyed so you bite down. 

“Tch” he clicks his teeth. “That’s not very nice pup” He lifts you up and sits on the bed, draping you over his lap. 

“Looks like I still have some training to do” His hand slams down on your bare ass and you hiss. 

“How many should we do hm? One for everyone of my men you punched and of course one for the biting” 

“you already did one for the bite” you protest. 

“Nope didn’t count pup and I think I’ll add one more for back talking me so five, five in total”.

He spanks your ass hard enough to sting. “one” 

“Two” He hits harder this time not holding back and tears form in your eyes.

“Three” you can feel yourself get wetter and wetter and it completely embarrasses you. 

“four” You squirm from the pain and the pleasure thankful that there is just one more left.

“five” Jacob finishes and starts to rub your cheeks as if to soothe some of the pain. 

“You did such a good job sweetheart” 

He goes and lies you down on the bed “will you continue to be good?” he asks.

You think about the burning sensation on your cheeks and nod “I’ll be good”.

Jacob smiles and undoes your wrists. Your blood starts to circulate again and you think about how you didn’t even notice until now. You run your hands across his wide chest and he smiles.

“that’s my girl” 

He then starts to undo his pants and you can feel yourself buzz as you think about what’s to come. You and Jacob have done a lot of stuff but you never had traditional sex before. You wish he had let you come earlier because then he’d be easier to take. Just like himself his cock is mountain sized. 

“I think we’ve waited long enough don’t you Dep”

You nod “please I – I need it” it comes out as a whine.

“What’s that pup?”

“P-lease Jacob!”

He smiles and lines himself up with your entrance and oh so slowly pushes himself in. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt that bad because you were so aroused. Jacob pushes in until he bottoms out lifting your hips slightly to do so. 

“Fuck Dep you’re so tight” 

He starts thrusting hard into you and you love it, you hate that you love it 

“Ah Jacob – so – so good” 

He continues thrusting fast and hard making you bounce on his cock. 

“That’s it baby you take my cock so good like you were made for it”

Jacob goes and pulls your hair back revealing your neck to him. He kisses it and sucks on the spot that he had bitten earlier.   
“My fierce little pup spread out for me, taking every inch of my cock”

“Fuck J-Jacob I’m gonna come”

Jacob starts circling your clit as he thrust into you.

“That’s it little one I want to see you”.

The extra pressure on your clit pushes you over the edge.

“Ah – fuck – J-Jacob”. 

He continues thrusting through your orgasm. “G-good girl you’re so pretty when you come”.

You can tell he is close and you want to feel it.

“Come for me Jacob” you say.

Jacob grabs your neck and presses “I’ll come when I’m done using this pussy” and punctuates with a hard thrust. 

“Fuck” You can feel yourself building up again. 

You both come at almost at the same time. Jacob going first then you right after. 

“Fuck ah – good- good girl” Jacob grunts.

You can feel Jacob throbbing inside of you and it tingles. You wish this moment would never end but Jacob pulls out and gets up. 

You whine and reach for him but he dodges your grasp.

“Don’t worry pup I’m just getting something for your hands”. 

He pulls out some antiseptic and some bandages from the dresser. He holds out his hands as if to gesture you to give him yours. You do and he sits besides you and starts to clean your knuckles. Neither of you speak as he cleans you. An odd feeling of comfort fills you.

“I really need to train my men better since you wiped them out no problem”

“What can I say I have one hell of a bite”

Jacob smiles “Never doubted that Dep” He wraps your hands in the gaze with expert precision. 

Jacob finishes but doesn’t let go of your hands, he just quietly stares down at them.

“How can someone so little pack such a punch” 

You shrug not sure what to say. 

Looking you in the eye he brings your bandaged hands up to his mouth and kisses them. 

“There all better”


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus I normally only write when I'm manic but I'm trying to do it more when I'm stable too.

Jacob woke up quiet today, which is saying something for him. You don’t dare pry but it has you on edge. Did you do something wrong? After a shooting practice Jacob puts his hand on your shoulder and just says,

“You’re ready solider”.

He is walking away while you think “ready for what?’.

Jacob clearly has something planned and it’s making you uneasy. When he brings you food in the evening you don’t even have to ask, he just brings it up.

“There are those who think that they are heroes, that they are strong but they are not. They are WEAK and cowards.”

You look on confused but you don’t dare interrupt.

“There is only one way to deal with them and it’s to cut the head of the snake off, you understand?”

“Not really” you reply.

“You are my special solider and I want to have you take out the head of the snake, Eli Palmer. You are perfect for the job, my prefect little killer”.

You nod this is a task that you believe you can pull off, you have too.

“Of course, Jacob”.

“Good I’ll get you what you need, guns, ammo, and a radio.” He starts to walk away but just before he is out of distance he turns and say “you leave at dawn”. Then he is gone.

If Jacob says is right you must prove to him that you are the perfect solider. “you can do this” you think to yourself.

It’s dawn and you and Jacob are at the gate of the vet center. He hands you a duffle bag full of weapons you guess.

“I’ll be waiting for you solider” Jacob puts a hand on your shoulder it fills you with confidence.

You travel the mountainous terrain with ease. You are used to it by now even if it has been a while. You travel until you get to the set location, the Whitetails base. You go through your bag to access what you where given. You decide to use the sniper rifle and go the stealthy route. You lie down on the ground in a high position. The mountain plays to your advantage. You can see through one of the big windows and you wait to line up your shot. Then you see him, Eli. You line up and get ready to kill. This is too easy you think. Then everything goes black and there is a pain at the back of your head.

When you wake you tied up in the Whitetails base. You are disoriented but you think you can hear a song. “I WANT TO BREAK FREE; I WANT TO BREAAAK FREE”. What on earth? You are getting your vision back and you see Eli and a woman arguing passionately. You can’t hear what they are saying over the loud music but you guess it’s about your fate. You have heard they tortured the prisoners they take but you don’t know the methods. You stay silent and wait.

“NO Tammy we are NOT doing that and that is final”

“We can’t trust her Eli! You know what they do up there in the vet center!”

“I said no just trust me” Eli turns and loos at you “Hey you’re awake”.

You just look at him blankly.

“Sorry about what has happened to you we kind of knocked you out but this is war”.

You just keep staring

“Uh, well we have been deconditioning Jacobs chosen and a lot of people want you back especially Dutch”. He walks over to you and puts a hand on your arm “You’re safe now”.

You certainly don’t feel safe. You gesture to your ropes and he laughs.

“Safety precaution so Tammy feels more comfortable.”

“I certainly don’t feel safe Eli” Tammy says dryly.

“Well deal. This is the Dep we are dealing with” Eli responses

“What did they do to you up there?” a young boy chimes in and Eli gently smacks his arm.

“Wheaty don’t be rude I’m sure it was hell” Eli says.

Memories of being starved of food and water flash behind your eye. You remember lying in that cold cage covered in blood and dirt starving and thirsty. But It wasn’t so bad was it?

“That Jacob is a real psychopath. I met him when I worked with him making those stupid bunkers. He was always intense but I never guessed he would go this far.”  
“Hey it’s not your fault Eli” Wheaty says to console him.

“I know Wheaty but the things he’s done. Feeding children their parents, using people as target practice it’s crazy!”

“Damn straight and that’s why we can’t trust her anymore you’ve seen what he does to people minds!” Tammy chimes in.

You watch all the banter slightly amused but sick to your stomach with emotions you can’t describe.

“You’re safe here Dep no one is going to hurt you anymore” Eli says and part of you believes it.

You spend the rest of the day tied up in the middle of the Whitetails and enjoy their banter about Wheaty’s dirty clothes and their stories. Everyone except for tammy who keeps side eye you seem…nice. It’s time for you to sleep and Eli notices.

“Here let’s get you a bed we don’t have the most comfortable but it’s better then that wooden chair”.

Why is he so trusting, so nice, you were trying to kill him?

Eli unties you against Tammy’s protests and gets you to cot. It’s not that bed you had back at the vet center but he was right it’s better then the chair. Sleep eventually takes you and you slip off to sleep.

“Only You can make all this world seem right, only you can make the darkness bright”

You wake up seeing red. With the song in your head and words whispering “cull the herd”.

You get up lightning fast and grab a gun. You elbow Wheat in the face as he tries to stop you. You aim at Eli’s head and you hear them, words of praises. “Yes excellent, cull the herd.”

But as much as it hurts you hesitate. These people took you in when you were clearly hostile and they tried to make you comfortable. As you hesitate you hear the words of praise turn into something more aggressive. “They are weak you are not! Take the shot soldier!”. Before you can pull the trigger there is Eli grabbing at your gun telling you to fight it. You drop the gun like is has burned you and you hold your head in your arms as the song gets louder.

Then nothing.

You black out and the pain stops. When you wake up Eli is there and he is asking if you’re all right.

No, no you are not. You betrayed Jacob and no one does that.

As if on cue your radio turns on a Jacob chimes trough.

“Oh Dep, this is such a disappointment. I though you were special but clearly, I was wrong. Don’t worry about what to do there is no where you can run that I won’t be able to track you down. I guess it’s time to put down my little pup, disappointing”.

The radio goes silent and fear fills you. You can feel the adrenaline going through your body. You got to run it’s the only way.

You are being hunted.

You sprint into the woods and Eli calls out for you but you don’t listen. You just keep running.

All you have with you is a handgun that you grabbed it will have to do you think. The trees are a blur you are running so fast. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears. Jacob must be close he knows these woods better than anyone and he has his chosen. You hear him before you see him.

“Well looks like the little lamb has lost her way. I told you I’d find you Dep”. Then you see him as you turn but you are too late, he has lunged at you.

You roll around on the ground trying to get him off of you but he is the size of a mountain. You go for the signature head butt and he groans back in pain. You try to get up to aim but he grabs your ankle and pulls you down. You bare your teeth ready to strike.

“There she is the killer, the wolf.” He remarks.

Jacob knocks the gun out of your hand and throws into a bush, shit! Your gun is gone. What weapon do you have left?

Yourself.

You bit down on his arm and he groans but holds you firm. You wonder why he is attacking this way and not just gunning you down. Then it happens.  
The ground violently shakes and the sky turns red. Bombs, atomic looks like.

“Shit! He was right!” Jacob says in shock.

You use this time to get up from under him and you go to run. But Jacob grabs you by the waist and as you struggle yells. “We need to get to a bunker. In a few minutes it won’t be safe out here”.

God damn it he’s right. Jacob grabs you and put you over his shoulder and as much as you want to fuss now is not the time. Jacob head to a small bunker in the mountains and throws you inside slamming the door shut trapping you in. You look at Jacob and he still looks furious. Oh, you are so dead.


End file.
